


When Kat met Gary

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A wee bit of drama, Cute, F/F, Kitty cats and pooches, Maybe adorable, Romance circling like a hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This story is set in the alternate universe, where Janeway and Seven are on Earth. Janeway loves cats. Seven has no implants and is known by her human name, Annika, and loves dogs.





	When Kat met Gary

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story and don`t forget to leave me a kudos :)

"Gary, no! Stop chasing that poor feline. She has done nothing to provoke you." Annika chastised her dog as she forced him to sit while she attached a red leash onto his collar. Gary was a red Irish setter pup with velvet fur. His breed required a lot of exercise which Annika was quite happy to indulge and provide him but of late, Gary had adopted a new habit, chasing cats. A new kitten had recently moved into his neighbourhood and Gary wanted to investigate and maybe make friends with the kitten.

 

The pup loved his mistress, Annika, very much but she could be frustrating sometimes. She always seemed to be stopping him from having fun. So he had devised a way of still getting away with mischief by making a secret hole in his mistress` back garden`s fence. He would come and go to play through here. The new kitten knew of the secret door and often used it to get into Gary`s yard to play with him. 

 

A day before, Annika took him out for a walk but half way through, Gary saw the new kitten whose name still eluded him. Gary decided that was a good time as any to talk to the kitten. She had the most shiny black fur he had ever seen. So Gary had suddenly leaped into action, chasing after his new friend. Annika, who was taken by surprise by the sudden leap, held on to the red leash and was forced to run after the excited dog.

"Stop, Gary! Stop!" The young woman shouted at the dog as they both ran down the street and jumped over the low fence leading into her new neighbour`s back yard. Initially Annika did not know what caused the sudden interest in her dog but soon she found out that they were chasing after the now familiar kitten. As Annika concentrated on looking at where she should step next, she suddenly felt herself being pulled back to where she had come from. Her long skirt was caught through a thorny rose bush.

"Damn!" Annika said and automatically let go of the leash. Her skirt was caught up and had risen up to her thighs. She desperately tried to free herself by moving backwards to reverse the action but she ended up twisting the material up some more. Annika found herself literally in a twist.

"Now what do i do?" She asked herself desperately as she looked around to see if there was anyone around to help her. Annika had never seen the cat`s owner before but she had a suspicion that someone was watching her, possibly the cat`s owner. 

 

Unknown to Annika, an auburn haired woman with blue gray eyes was watching the action through the window. She had seen the tall blonde woman walk her dog down the street a few times before. She had wanted to go out and introduce herself but Kathryn did not feel it was the right time yet. Also traditionally Annika was supposed to welcome the new comer, not the other way around. Kathryn soon abandoned her social conundrum when she heard the trapped woman shout for help.

 

Kathryn Janeway leaped into action and tore through the kitchen door at the back of the house. She went into the garden shed and came out with a pair of pruning shears. She purposefully approached the woman in distress and stood before the blonde.

"Hi? I`m Kathryn Janeway, your new neighbour. I thought you may require some assistance to untangle yourself." Kathryn said in a friendly voice. It caused Annika to shiver and blush. The distressed woman was grateful to see the petite auburn haired woman with a pair of pruning shears in her hands.

"I am Annika Hansen, your neighbour. Thank you for coming to my rescue." Annika said. She blushed some more when she looked down her legs to find that her skirt had ridden so high up possibly revealing her panties.

"I am sorry for ruining your garden, Ms Janeway. I will make it up to you." Annika said to cover up her embarrassment. 

"Don`t worry about it. I am going to start working now. Just keep calm and i`ll free you in no time." Kathryn said calmly and focused on the task at hand. She quickly and efficiently cut up the offending limbs of the rose bush and in a few minutes she was done freeing Annika. Unfortunately the young woman`s skirt was torn in many places and Kathryn felt guilty about it. Annika had scratches in her lower legs and deep ones in her thighs. A few of them were deep and bled quite a bit.

 

Kathryn had quickly and efficiently cut up the offending limbs of the rose bush and held the younger woman`s hand to help her get into her house. She got her first aid kit out and some water. She cleaned the woman`s scratches and applied some cream on it while Annika bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain as she burning sensations in her legs.

"I`m so sorry, Annika. This is bad. A few of the scratches are quite deep. I`m going to have to suture them to stop bleeding and to make the healing even or you`ll have a few nasty scars." Janeway said calmly.

"Are you a doctor? Oww!" Annika said amidst whimpers of pain.

"Yes, i specialised in Emergency treatment. I work at the Bromley Institute of Emergency Medicine downtown. You have to trust me on this. I know what i`m doing." Janeway spoke slowly and reassuringly while leveling her blue gray eyes into Annika`s azure ones.

"Ok." The blonde said simply and relaxed a bit. She panicked again when she saw Kathryn bring out a sterile drape and instructed Annika to lie on it while she injected a local anesthetic to several particularly deep cuts.

"Oww!"

"It will be over soon, i promise." The doctor said and continued to work.

 

Annika Hansen soon realized that Kathryn was a professional when within just a few minutes she had done a neat job. Janeway showed her patient her work and applied dressings on them. Suffice it to say that the younger woman was truly impressed with her new neighbour.

 

Janeway gave Annika some analgesics and let her rest for a while. Annika sat on the couch and silently watched the woman`s actions with her eyes. Kathryn went into the kitchen to get them a cup of tea and coffee and gave the tea to her patient. She sat on the other couch and sipped on her black coffee.

"I knew that someone had bought this house but i have never seen the owner. I did see the workers take the "for sale" sign and the blue van which brought your furniture." Annika said as an attempt at making small talk. She was never good at making friends, she knew, but she also knew that she had to try to make good first impression, or in this case, second impression.

"I have been on call the whole of last week. Short staffed." Janeway said simply. She did not feel comfortable starting a conversation talking about her profession. She did not reveal that she was a consultant and did not have to be on call. She had a whole team to do the job. The truth was dark and she did not want to talk about it now, or possibly any time in the future. She was only going to tell Annika things on a need to know basis only. Things like she had moved here from Bloomington, Indiana, to make a fresh start. In reality she had ended her relationship with her boyfriend Mark Johnson whom she learned wassecretly seeing someone whom he later married. Kathryn did not want to talk about it and had gone into depression. Her sister, Phoebe, had advised her to move to San Franscisco in this quiet neighbourhood to start life afresh. So Kathryn bought this house.

"So your dog and my cat are friends, it seems." Janeway said conversationally while Annika snorted. Janeway seemed to like the little snort and cleared her throat. Annika was her neighbour and now her patient. She had to act both neighbourly and professionally.

"Yes. What is your cat`s name?"

"Lindsay Kat." Janeway said with an amused tone in her voice when she saw Annika raise an eye brow.

"Lovely names." Annika said simply.

"No, they`re not. It was my sister`s wicked sense of humour. She`s always teasing me. I only let get away with it because she`s my younger sister but it does get on my nerves sometimes."

"I am an only child, i wish i had a sister." The blonde said wistfully.

"You can have mine." Janeway said and she had the most adorable crooked smile Annika had ever seen on anyone.

"Where are our pets, anyway?"

"I do not know." Annika shrugged her shoulders which set Kathryn off. They both laughed and finished drinking their coffee and tea.


End file.
